Sundermount Summons
by Musicalrain
Summary: My DAO fem!Dalish Mahariel Rogue, Sybil, meets my DAII fem!Hawke Rogue, Magdalena. Where? At the Hanged Man of course! I have no rights to Dragon Age, I just have fun with it. Please Review!


Sundermount Summons

_Author's note: My DAO fem!Dalish Mahariel Rogue, Sybil, meets my DAII fem!Hawke Rogue, Magdalena. Where? At the Hanged Man of course! Slight AU. Occurs between Acts 2 and 3._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"So Hawke went in ahead – " Varric cut off mid-sentence, when he heard the doors to his suite open, "Rivaini! Need a hand?"

Everyone stopped talking at the table, and turned wide-eyed to see a petite Dalish elf walk through the door, followed by a mabari with a white kaddis on his paws and back. Some in the group recognized that her vallaslin was the same as the Dalish Keeper's, but black.

She squinted her honey-brown colored eyes at the occupants of the room, and settled them on the former Grey Warden, "Anders," she hissed between her teeth.

Fenris smirked when he saw the abomination cower and slink far back into his seat. He wasn't certain how such a small woman could instill such fear into the man, but he was enjoying the sight. She looked both smaller and younger than Merrill. It was intriguing. The intimidating Dalish woman shook her head sharply, "I'm not here for you." She glared at Anders.

Her eyes fluttered back around the room's other occupants, and settled on Merrill, "Andaran atish'an, lethallan." Her eyes softened.

"Andaran atish'an, Sybil."

The corners of the Dalish woman's mouth lifted slightly as she replied with a short, "Merrill."

Varric seemed to relax further after that exchange, "So you know Daisy?"

The Dalish tilted her head slightly and looked towards the dwarf, "Merrill was my clansmate. I am Sybil Mahariel. Grey Warden."

Varric smiled, "The Hero of Ferelden."

Hawke sat forward, "Do you know my sister Bethany? Mage girl, black hair, likes ice and fire. She's a Grey Warden too..."

Sybil nodded, "Yes. I know her." She reached into the small pouch strapped on her side and pulled out a bundle of papers, some in envelopes, most not, "These are for you, Champion."

Hawke gladly took the offered papers, "Please. Call me Magdalena Hawke," she smirked.

Just then the doors to Varric's suite opened to a humming Isabela with a pitcher of ale in each hand. Sybil turned quickly around, her hands instantly on the daggers lying in her hip holsters. "Isabela!" She exclaimed.

The group still seated, went wide-eyed with shock yet again, "Sybil!" Replied the giddy pirate. "I thought I'd never see your skinny hide again!" She laughed and smothered the elf in a hug. "Did my lessons go to use?"

The elf pulled out one of her elaborately decorated daggers, and spun it in her hand just like Isabela would, "Yes they did, friend."

Isabela walked with her usual grace and deposited the pitchers on the table, "This is the elf who beat me at cards on her first go, remember the story?"

The pirate made shooing motions at Aveline, "Man Hands, go take Sebastian's seat since he's too busy at the Chantry to come by." She waved at Sybil, "Warden. Sit with me."

The Dalish rogue smiled, genuinely, sat her bow and quiver against the wall, and took the seat. Isabela poured them both a mug of ale, "So," she purred, "How did my _other_ lessons go to use?"

The Dalish Warden smirked and held up one of her hands, "Your advice was well used."

Merrill gasped when she saw the mark on her friend's hand, "Sybil! You're bonded!" The elven mage bounced in her seat with excitement, "To who? Tell me about him!"

The Warden smirked, "His name is Alistair. He is a Grey Warden too. But before his Joining, he was training to be a Templar. We defended Ferelden together. We were the only two Wardens to survive Ostagar."

"A... a shem?" Asked Merrill cautiously.

"Yes," replied Sybil.

"I knew he liked you," added Isabela with a wink.

Merrill looked confused, "But you told Tamlen..."

Sybil held up a hand to stop Merrill, "I know what I told Tamlen about," she paused, "humans. My opinions have since changed." The Dalish Warden's expression turned sad, "I am actually here about Tamlen, Merrill."

Merrill looked to be on the verge of tears, "I know you were closer to him than I, but... but..."

Sybil silenced her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Tamlen is dead, sister. The Eluvian tainted us. The process of becoming a Grey Warden cured me, but... Tamlen changed. I ended his suffering by my own hand. With my own dagger." She paused and added in a softer voice, "He warned me of your plans, lethallan. I had to come. I have to make sure you understand. The Keeper, Marethari, she has told me of what you've done. What magic you've turned to. I want to help you, sister. Let me help you."

Merrill pursed her lips together and wouldn't say anything. After a long silence, Hawke decided to speak up, "You said that Tamlen warned you. How could that be if he's, well, dead?"

Sybil sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before replying, "We Dalish understand magic differently than most... My father was Keeper before, so magic runs in my veins. I am no mage, but you don't have to be a mage for magic of affect you. For instance, there are those who are unnaturally lucky, those who have visions of the future, those who have an affinity for lyrium, and, like me, those who can navigate what your people call the Fade. I can remember and walk the Fade just as well as any mage. But since my magic is not strong, I am protected from demons."

She turned back towards Merrill, "Tamlen visits me, lethallan. He knows what you plan to do, and that it shouldn't be done. If you fix the Eluvian, you will destroy the Sabrae. You don't want that, sister. There is a reason Duncan, the Grey Warden, broke it. Leave it broken. Nothing good can come of blood magic."

Merrill finally spoke softly, but avoided her eyes, "...Hawke has told me many of the same things." She looked up, "It is a piece of elvhen history. We have so little." She pleaded.

The Warden shook her head, "It is a tainted piece of history. Perhaps it wasn't always, but it is now. It is dangerous. It made to kill both me and Tamlen. If it is fixed, it will surely kill again." With steel in her eyes and her teeth bared threateningly, "Do not fix it." She ordered.

"I..." Merrill's voice broke, "I won't fix it. I'll leave it alone for you, sister... I understand."

Isabela noticed the Warden remove her hand from her dagger, and the grasp she held during the entire time she spoke to Merrill. She wondered if Sybil would have killed Merrill to protect her clan, if Merrill didn't agree with her.

"Good," her voice returned to normal, "I'll personally see to it that it is gone for good."

Sybil turned her gaze to Hawke, "Thank you, Magdalena, for trying to help Merrill understand. I know she is... innocent in her knowledge of the world. Personally, I've always held a... very polite anger towards everything, and it has served me well."

Her gazed traveled to Anders, who was still sweating and looking very nervous, "Anders. Know this: I am not here to take you in. Alistair didn't move against you when he saw you here, in Kirkwall, and I'm not either. That's not to say we're treating you any differently. I can assure you, you will pay for your actions one day. You are just unimportant right now."

She continued with a harder glare, "Vows are not meant to be broken. Once you pledge yourself to the Grey Wardens, your life belongs to the order. It doesn't matter if you want it to, or what others want. Politics, family ties or business ties, bloodlines, clan – it becomes meaningless once you're a Warden. I am no longer a true Dalish elvhen, I am a Grey Warden."

The healer looked down at the table, "Yes, Warden-Commander."

"Good," she turned her attention back toward the rest of the room's occupants, "I don't believe I know all of you."

Isabela leaned over and pointed at the others, "The shorty is Varric."

"Hey!"

"Lady Man Hands is Aveline." She ignored the glare the guard shot her and continued, "The broody elf is Fenris."

Sybil squinted at Fenris, "At first I thought you Dalish, but that is no vallaslin you wear."

"It is lyrium," he replied shortly.

"Hmm." She relaxed back in her seat, "You sound Tevinter, and it is likely you could not give yourself those markings... I know little of those lands, but I won't pry."

Suddenly she smiled at Hawke, "Your posture. It is defensive of Fenris." Fenris looked at the seat next to him, at Hawke. Sybil directed her next question at Merrill, "They are together, correct?"

Seeming to forget her sorrow, Merrill replied shyly, "Umm..."

At this, Sybil looked back over towards Hawke and Fenris. She sighed, "You look like two heartbroken halla. I'm sorry, it is not my place to ask such things."

She returned her attention to Merrill, "We must make preparations, for tomorrow – we head to Sundermount and dispose of the Eluvian. Isabela," she addressed the pirate, "I would appreciate assistance in this matter. We will stay at Merrill's tonight," she said definitively.

"Certainly, darling," replied Isabela after a mouthful of ale.

"I would like to be there to scrap that thing too," interjected Hawke.

"Of course, Magdalena, as it should be."

Hawke's lips quirked, and after a moment she asked, "So 'sisters'? Are you two related? You do look an awful lot alike."

Sybil shrugged, "Not to my knowledge. But, sister and brother are normal terms to use when addressing a clanmate. Although, I can see why you would ask." She looked at Merrill briefly before continuing, "We do have the same complexion, and hair. Although mine is far less adorned."

Hawke gave a thoughtful glance at Sybil's shortly cropped black hair. There were no braids or ties in her hair like she's seen other Dalish wear. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"It's easier to manage. I was a hunter once, and I trained with the soldiers some. It is just more practical."

"Same reasons here," Hawke said gesturing to her own hair.

Sybil quirked her lips, "It was nice to make your acquaintance, Magdalena Hawke. And the same goes towards your companions: Varric, Fenris, and Aveline." She stood to gather her long bow and quiver, "Come Merrill and Isabela. We have much to do."

As the two women stood, the Warden gestured to her hound, "You too, Hes."

The Dalish Warden paused in the doorway, "I trust that this," she gestured to whole room, "will stay between us. I am here alone, and do not wish to draw attention to myself. It would be best if no one knew I was here." And she left followed by the two women and her hound.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Author's Note: My first DA fic. The cover image is Sybil. Please review! And thanks so much for reading! :)_


End file.
